With the popularity of Internet applications and broadband services, in order to provide users with refined operational services, various operators allocate an Authentication Authorization and Accounting (AAA) system for identity authentication of broadband users, package and service authorization and calculation of charges; in the AAA system, a gateway/server equipment such as an existing Broadband Remote Access Server (BRAS) or Broadband Network Gateway (BNG) serves as an AAA client that communicates with an AAA server through an RADIUS protocol, in this way, the AAA server serves as an RADIUS server and the gateway/server equipment such as the BRAS serves as an RADIUS client.
In prior arts, since there is no necessary capability negotiation mechanism between the RADIUS client and the RADIUS server, when an RADIUS communication protocol is upgraded, the RADIUS client and the RADIUS server are required to be upgraded synchronously, but it is hard to implement synchronous upgrading of all RADIUS clients in a scenarios where plenty of RADIUS clients are allocated in a network, thereby resulting in inconvenience of upgrading of RADIUS servers.
Therefore, how to provide an RADIUS communication method having RADIUS negotiation capability is a technical problem that has yet to be resolved by those skilled in the art.